Breathe No More
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: My first AnzuOC full story, my cowriter being LinkinPhoenix. We hope you enjoy it as Anzu and her new beau try to stay together through some rough times. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Breathe No More

By: DJ Rodriguez and Linkin-Phoenix

(Author's Notes: Hello everyone, DJ here and back on the scene. Sorry for immense delays in stories, but I wanted some down time. But, I'm refreshed and ready to come back into the writing world!

Phoenix: This is an OC-type fanfic, the first for DJ so he's a novice right now. This follows "New Years Resolution", so it's a Anzu/OC pairing. The name of the story comes from the title of the Evanescence song, Breathe No More, most recently on the Anywhere but Home Album.

DJ: Phoenix's my beta, and also my co-writer, so be sure to acknowledge him in the reviews. Wish us luck, my friends!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Prologue

It is January 6th, 2007. Shortly after the New Year, people were going to and fro with their lives. Many lives and destinies had changed for all in the past year, but a few lives were just in the stage of works. In the land of Egypt, in the ruins of an ancient city near the Valley of the Kings, a lone individual sat on top of a stone pillar looking at the night sky. It was an 18 year-old young man, dark tan skin and eyes violet and sharp like a hawk. He was Malik Ishtar, brother to Ishizu and former protector of Atemu's keep. Four years have passed since the Battle City Tournament, where he was released from his Dark/Evil half known as Marik.

However... his mind was elsewhere. 'No matter how hard I try... I cannot stop thinking about you. Anzu Mazaki.' he thought to himself. Ever since he was a small child, he had been taught in ancient Egyptian magic and it was that same magic that allowed him to possess Anzu temporarily while his dark half was in control of his original body. While he was in control of the young lady's body, he shifted through her memories in her subconscious. He saw first hand Anzu's life, all the ups and downs she had endured had led him to one conclusion.

"She is the one for me. A descendant of the Pharaoh's protectors deserves nothing less. Surely, a woman like her MUST be with me!" Malik stated to himself. He started to make plans, keeping tabs on Anzu and her friends shortly after the tournament. He was biding his time carefully, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The day came on ten days ago, when he discovered that her new job in dancing was draining her of her spirit. Thus, it was the time to strike! Unfortunately, he had to gather the funds necessary to make the trip to Australia.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, the moonlight illuminating her features to reveal Ishizu. The young woman had seen the obsession her brother had over Anzu, and constantly tried to deter his ambitions. She suggested some of the local girls here in their area, but he was adamant in claiming Anzu for his own. "Brother, please. This obsession you have with the Mazaki girl... this will only lead to disaster." she pleaded. She was really worried for her brother, and wanted to make sure that he was okay. However, she saw the determined glee in his eyes and found it disappointing that he would not be swayed.

"Ishizu, do not worry. I will succeed! Anzu will be mine, and the Ishtar line will continue on!" Malik claimed determinedly. He leapt off the pillar, going back inside their home to prepare for the journey tomorrow. Ishizu sighed, looking at the moon and wondering if there was any way to save her brother from self-destruction. 'Please oh mighty Ra... look out for Malik. I know he deserves a soul mate, but this obsession he has will be the death of his sanity.' she prayed to the powers above.

Meanwhile

In Australia, at the State Parliament to be precise, Anzu Mazaki and her new beau Nicholas King were touring around the city. Shortly after New Years Eve, Anzu's dancing company had moved to a new location, which was near Nick's place of work. With the holidays in sessions, she spent as much time with Nick as possible. The beautiful young woman was slowly; gradually coming out of the cold shell she had placed herself and her heart in. Her fellow dance members were a bit surprised to see that the "normally cold" Anzu was now acting... well, human.

Right now, she and Nick were taking in the sights at a zoo when a sharp, cold wind ran through them. "Brrrr!! That was strange." Nick said as he and his new girlfriend huddled together for a little bit of warmth. The weather was mild and nice, but the wind was just not possible given the conditions. Anzu blushed a little at the close contact with her boyfriend, slowly pulling away but not too much. "You're right. That wind... I don't know. It felt familiar somehow." she muttered to herself. Shaking herself out of the foreboding feeling that was welling up inside of her, the woman asked if anything interesting happened at Nick's work.

Nicholas was employed at State Parliament, an intern actually. "Not bad. I heard that a new intern is coming on board with my department. Very intelligent from what I've heard." Nick said. Anzu was not quite sure about this new intern, a woman that would be working closely with Nick. Something inside of her was not happy with this development, but she squashed it in favour of showing Nick her support. As they strayed to the exhibit featuring exotic animals such as the echidna and platypus, Nick was feeling good on spending time with her girlfriend.

'It's been slightly rough at the beginning, but things are looking up.' He thought. During the time after New Year's Eve, he learned from Anzu the conditions of her friends back home in Domino City. In a letter that she received from Yugi two weeks ago, he and Mai had gotten together and have been going out since then. Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity had left for the United States to pursue careers in Duelling and also Education. Tristan Taylor had followed them, hoping to be near Serenity as much as possible. Duke Devilin was on a roll with his business partner Maximillion Pegasus with his Dungeon Dice Monsters, and also the Kaiba Brothers were going on strong with the Duel Monsters industry.

As they continued on, the couple noticed that a rainstorm was coming in. "That's weird. The weather forecaster didn't say anything about rain today." Nick said. Soon, a downpour started and the people scattered to nearby rain shelters. Naturally, the two found a nearby shelter and huddled together to keep warm and dry. As the rain continued, one would think that it was an omen of ill will. Little did they know that they were right.

(Author's Notes: So far, so good. We hope you have enjoyed this little prologue so far, and more will be on the way.

Linkin: This fanfic is still new for DJ, so please cut him a little bit slack. He's a novice when it comes to writing OC stories.

DJ: I admit it, I'm still learning so please bear with us.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!

Phoenix: Now press the button on the thing and let's get out of here, I'm starving, I was thinking Chinese food…)


End file.
